A Sacrifice of Love
by Animecartoonlover36
Summary: What if Yuma did get hit by the truck? How will Kotori react? Will she forgive herself? Read to find out.
1. The Accident

The Accident

Hi everyone. This is a new story! This story happens after my other story, The Kiss of Life and Love. The beginning of the story happens in episode 13 of the Japanese version. Anyway, I don't own Yuma, Kotori, and the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. I hope I did okay. Enjoy. P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

* * *

><p>It was a dreary day. The sky was gray and stormy. Yuma and Kotori were walking in the city. "How disappointing!" Yuma moaned. "If I only had gone all out with my attacks." he said, sighing. "Right, Kotori?" Yuma asked, facing her. "In the end, it was a total defeat, right?" Kotori joked. "Hey!" Yuma yelled out, frowning. Kotori giggled at Yuma's reaction. "What's important about kattobingu is the challenge and to not give up." Yuma explained. "I wonder when you're going to win." Kotori teased. "Next time I'll win." he assured her.<p>

While they were talking, Yuma's key started to glow. Astral then materialized from the key. "Yuma." Astral called out. Yuma stopped walking and turned toward him. "Huh?" Yuma murmured. "You should be cautious." Astral advised. "I have a bad feeling." he explained, worried. Kotori noticed that Yuma had stopped walking so she stopped too. "What do you mean?" Yuma asked the spirit, annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Kotori asked, confused. Yuma quickly turned towards her. "N-Nothing! Nothing." Yuma stammered. Suddenly, a raindrop fell down. Soon, it began to rain harder. "It's raining." Kotori murmured, holding out her hand. "Awful, it started to rain." Yuma realized. "Let's go, Kotori!" he shouted, running away. "Yuma!" Kotori shouted back, running after him. Astral just stood there and stared at the two.

Yuma ran ahead to the crosswalk. "Whoa!" he said, slipping on the now wet sidewalk. He quickly ran across the road. He stopped running and waited for Kotori to hurry. "You're too slow, Kotori!" he yelled out to her. "Wait!" Kotori told him. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of her. She stopped and looked at the light and spotted a truck coming right at her! She was too shocked to move so she just held out her arms and waited for the impact.

"Kotori!" a voice screamed out. Kotori looked towards her left just in time to see Yuma dash to her and push her out of the way. She fell down onto the other side of the crosswalk from the force. Then, Kotori heard a sickening sound. It was the sound of metal hitting something. She opened her eyes just in time to see Yuma fly in the air and crash onto the hard ground. "Yuma!" she cried out, her eyes widening. After the truck hit Yuma, it turned to the left hard and crashed into a car.

Kotori hurried towards Yuma's body. When she reached him, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She noticed some bleeding scrapes and cuts on his arms. But the one thing that she noticed the most was the small red stain near his head. Kotori could feel tears forming in her eyes. She just blinked them away and quickly called 119 on her D-Gazer. She didn't know how to stop the bleeding and started to panic. Luckily, a doctor was in the crowd at that moment and helped her.

Soon, two ambulances drove by and picked Yuma up with a stretcher. The other ambulance was for the unconscious truck driver that had slammed into Yuma. Kotori asked one of the paramedics if she could ride along. The paramedic agreed and soon, Kotori was riding in the back with Yuma. As they were driving to the hospital, Kotori used her D-Gazer to dial Yuma's older sister, Akari. Soon, the face of Akari popped up onto the screen.

"Hi, what's up?" Akari asked, smiling. "Oh Akari, it's terrible!" Kotori cried out. Akari's face turned from cheerful to concern when she heard the tone of her voice. "What happened?" Akari asked, worried. "Yuma got hit by a truck!" Kotori explained, her eyes glistening with tears. "Don't worry. I'll meet you at the hospital. Yuma's going to be okay." Akari assured her before hanging up. _"I hope you're right, Akari." _Kotori hoped. The ambulance stopped and the back doors opened. The paramedics carefully carried Yuma into the hospital and into one of the rooms. The paramedic that let Kotori ride in the back led her to the waiting room. He gave her an assuring smile and left.

Soon after Kotori settled into the waiting room, Akari raced inside. She spotted Kotori and walked up to her. "Kotori, I need to know what happened." Akari explained seriously. "Well, we were running across the crosswalk and this truck was racing towards me. Yuma quickly dashed over and pushed me out of the way. He got hit instead of me." Kotori told her. "And… I'm sorry." Kotori apologized. "Huh? Why are you apologizing?" Akari asked, confused. "It's my fault that Yuma got hurt." Kotori whispered. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Akari told her.

An hour soon passed. A doctor came out of the door and walked up to Akari and Kotori. "Are you relatives of Yuma Tsukumo?" the doctor asked. "Well, I'm his older sister and this is his best friend." Akari explained, gesturing to herself and Kotori. "Well then. You see, we checked him and found out that he has a slight concussion." the doctor told them. "A concussion?" Kotori asked, worried. "Yes. It seems that he is in a small coma right now and will wake up in a few days or so. We're just going to have to wait for him to wake up before testing him." the doctor replied.

"Well, thanks for the information. May we go see Yuma now?" Akari asked, impatient. "Yes, you may see him. He's in the 3rd door to the right." the doctor said, pointing towards the door. Akari nodded and walked into the door with Kotori behind her. When they entered the room, they spotted Yuma's unconscious body in the hospital bed. Kotori could see that the doctors had wrapped Yuma's head with bandages.

Akari moved towards her little brother and sighed. She then looked at her watch and frowned. "Kotori, it is really late out. Won't your mother be worried?" Akari asked, curious. Kotori gasped when she realized that. "Oh no! You're right!" she cried out. "Well then, hurry home. I'll be here watching Yuma. You can come by after school too." Akari told her. Kotori just nodded and hurried outside. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with tears. Soon, she reached her house. She dug through her bag and took out a house key. When she unlocked the door and walked inside, she found Mom sitting at the dinner table.

Kotori's mom had a really stern look on her face. "Where have you been?" her Mom asked while frowning. "I…I was…." Kotori stammered. Finally, she couldn't hold back her tears and the pain in her heart. A tear slipped out of her eye and fell down onto the ground. Her Mom's stern face soon softened as she walked to Kotori. "What happened honey?" she asked softly. Kotori started to sob and hugged her Mom. She explained what happened and why she was really late. Her Mom nodded and comforted her.

"It's okay. Why don't you go to bed? You can visit Yuma at the hospital tomorrow after school." Kotori's Mom whispered. Kotori slowly nodded and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. After washing up, she slipped under her covers. She couldn't help but let a few more of her tears out. "Yuma…" she murmured, as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review and bye!<p> 


	2. A Broken Heart

A Broken Heart

Hi everyone! It's Animecartoonlover36! I hope you liked my first chapter. Now here's another chapter! Anyway, I don't own Yuma, Kotori, and the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Enjoy. P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kotori woke up to find the sun shining. Even though it was a beautiful day, something didn't feel right. She then remembered what happened last night and her heart felt like it had tightened. She slowly got out of bed and dressed into her school clothes. When she walked down the stairs, she noticed her Mom in the kitchen. Her Mom turned around and spotted Kotori. Her Mom smiled and walked over to her. "How are you feeling honey?" her Mom asked. "Okay…" Kotori whispered.<p>

"That's good. Once you have some breakfast, you can go to school." her Mom told her, handing her a bowl of oatmeal. Kotori just nodded and sat down at the table. After eating her breakfast, she silently got up and walked outside. Her Mom stood near the door and sighed as she watched Kotori walk to school.

During school, Kotori didn't talk to anyone except for the teachers. Her friends were really worried, so they asked Tetsuo to talk to her and find out what was wrong. So after school had ended, Tetsuo quickly dashed towards Kotori and stopped her. "What's wrong, Kotori? You're not yourself today." Tetsuo asked, worried. Kotori turned around and faced him, her head down. "Why are you asking?" she asked. "Takashi, Cathy, and Tokunosuke were worried so they asked me to ask you what's wrong. Actually, I'm worried too. We're all worried about you, Kotori." Tetsuo explained, concerned.

"Why don't you ask Yuma?" she suggested, whispering. "Wait, what about Yuma? I'm asking…" he started to say, but then stopped. Tetsuo's eyes widened a bit as he realized what she was trying to say. "What happened to Yuma?" he asked, shouting. Kotori finally looked up into his face. Tetsuo noticed her eyes were glistening with tears. "He got hit by a truck and now has a slight concussion. I was about to go visit him at the hospital. You can come along too." Kotori explained, her voice wavering. Tetsuo nodded and soon, the two were walking to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Kotori showed Tetsuo which room Yuma was in. Tetsuo frowned when he spotted Yuma's unconscious body in the bed. It was silent for a while until Tetsuo spoke. "Well, don't worry Kotori. Yuma's really strong. He'll get through this." he assured her. Kotori just nodded sadly.

Every day, after school, Kotori visited Yuma at the hospital in hope of him wakening. But her hope was dashed every time. After she told Tetsuo what had happened to Yuma, Tetsuo told the others and they started visiting him too. Six days later, Kotori was visiting like usual. She decided to bring some flowers to cheer him up if he ever woke up. She walked to the hospital and entered the room. The hospital room was usually blank, but ever since Kotori and the others started visiting, the room was filled with color.

Kotori noticed that there were get well cards on Yuma's bedside table. She smirked a bit when she spotted a certain paw print card on the table. She carefully dropped the flowers into a water filled vase and then grabbed a chair. _"Yuma…" _Kotori murmured. She delicately moved a piece of Yuma's hair out of his face. _"He looks so…peaceful." _she remarked. _"But, I wish he would wake up. I can't do anything to help him. Not like last time." _she said to herself, remembering that time.

A flashback starts. Kotori is seen doing the kiss of life on Yuma when he almost drowned. She then has a look of joy in her eyes as Yuma breathed again. The flashback then ends. As Kotori remembered the memory, tears began to fall out of her eyes again. This time, she let her sadness out. _"Oh Yuma…it's been almost a week now. Please wake up!" _she wished. Exhausted from her sadness, she decided to fall asleep. Soon, she fell asleep just like Yuma.

Floating above Yuma and Kotori was Astral. He had watched Kotori and felt sad for her. _"I guess this is what Yuma meant when he felt pain in his heart." _Astral noted, placing his hand over his heart. _"Maybe I can use my powers to help wake Yuma up." _he said to himself. He floated over to Yuma and placed his hand on Yuma's forehead. His hand then started to glow a light blue. Astral closed his eyes and concentrated.

In Yuma's unconscious mind, everything was dark. The only light glowing was Astral's body. Astral floated around and tried to find Yuma in the pitch dark. Soon, he noticed Yuma's body and quickly hovered to him. Yuma noticed Astral and turned around. "Astral! What are you doing here?" he asked the spirit, surprised. "I'm here to help you wake up. Kotori has been really worried about you." Astral explained.

"Thanks, but I can't seem to wake up." Yuma told him sadly. "Close your eyes and concentrate on a way out. I'll help you with some of my powers." Astral ordered. Yuma nodded and did what Astral instructed. Soon, a white light started to shine in front of Yuma. "Quick! This is the way out." Astral told him, gesturing to the light. Yuma nodded and smiled. He dashed towards the light and passed through it.

Back in the real world, Yuma started to shuffle in his bed. He groaned, opened his eyes, and sat up. _"Huh? Hey, I'm awake!" _he cried out. He began to study his hospital room. To his left, there was a table with his dueling gear and deck on it. The key that his parents gave him rested on that table too. He sighed with relief when he found his stuff okay. He then looked toward his right, and spotted Kotori sleeping in a chair near his bed.

"Kotori…" Yuma whispered. He noticed dry tear marks on her cheeks and his eyes widened. _"Was she crying?" _he wondered. He then stretched his arm and started to shake her awake. Kotori woke up with a start. When she looked at Yuma, her face turned surprised. "Yuma…you're finally awake…" Kotori murmured, smiling. Suddenly, her smiling face turned sad and she hung her head down.

Yuma was startled to see this. "What's wrong, Kotori?" he asked, worried. "Yuma…I'm sorry." she apologized. "Why are you sorry?" he wondered. "It's my fault you got hurt like this. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way, you wouldn't be hurt. I should have taken that hit." Kotori explained. Yuma's startled face turned angry at her words. "No! It's not your fault! I wanted to take that hit!" he yelled out. Kotori lifted her head up and looked into Yuma's eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Kotori asked, tears leaking out of her eyes. "It's because I care about you, Kotori." Yuma told her firmly. "Then why do you care?" she asked again. Yuma's eyes widened and his cheeks turned light pink. "It's because…I…I…" he stammered.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Sorry but I felt like placing one here. You got to read the next chapter to find out what he says! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For the flashback, it happened in my other story, The Kiss of Life and Love. I worked hard on this! Anyway, please review and bye!<p> 


	3. The Confession

The Confession

Hey everyone! It's Animecartoonlover36! Here's the last chapter of this story! Anyway, I don't own Yuma, Kotori, and the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Enjoy. P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

* * *

><p>"It's because I…love you!" Yuma cried out, his face turning red. Kotori gasped when she heard that. "Is this…true?" she asked, wiping away her tears. Yuma nodded. "Yes, it's true. I love you Kotori. If anything terrible happened to you, I would feel horrible." he told her firmly. Kotori was silent for a while. She then started to giggle and some tears slid down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Yuma asked, confused.<p>

"These are tears of joy, Yuma. I'm crying tears of joy because…I love you too." Kotori explained, smiling. "You do?" Yuma asked, surprised. "Yes, it is. I loved you so much that I always stayed by your side at duels. But…I was afraid to tell you because I thought that you just liked me as a friend. So, I never told you the truth. But now, I know how you feel about me." Kotori confessed.

"Kotori…I'm glad to hear that." Yuma murmured. They both smiled and laughed. Suddenly, the door flew open and a nurse came in. "Visiting hours is over so you have to go now." the nurse told Kotori. The nurse then noticed that Yuma was awake. "Oh! You're awake now? How do you feel?" the nurse asked, quickly walking over. "I'm feeling okay. My head kind of hurts though." Yuma answered, rubbing his head. The nurse nodded and dashed out the door to get a doctor.

Kotori started to walk out the door but then stopped and turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow after school, okay?" Kotori explained. "Okay! See you tomorrow!" Yuma shouted, smiling. Kotori grinned and then walked out the door. After she had left, Astral appeared out of the key and smirked. "So, you finally told her the feelings you had?" Astral questioned, curious. "Yes, and it turns out that she loves me too." Yuma told the spirit. "Well then, observation #17: When you sacrifice something for someone, you will find their love." Astral concluded. Yuma just nodded and smiled.

The next few days, Kotori always visited Yuma. This time, she always had a smile on her face. Sometimes, she gave him a kiss on the cheek when she was really happy. After Yuma woke up, the doctors tested his brain everyday to see if anything was wrong. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so Yuma just had to rest in the hospital for a couple of weeks.

A couple of weeks later, the doctors told Yuma that he could be let out of the hospital. On that day, Akari asked Kotori to walk Yuma home and she agreed. After checking out, Yuma and Kotori strolled out of the hospital. Kotori grinned and turned toward Yuma. "So, how does it feel to finally be out of the hospital?" she asked. "It feels great! My head stopped spinning, I can finally go duel again, and I found out that the one I love loves me back!" Yuma yelled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kotori smiled and wrapped her arms around Yuma's neck. "Yeah, everything is perfect again." she murmured. She began to move her head closer to Yuma's and Yuma did the same. They then closed their eyes and their lips met. Kotori felt happy because she got her first kiss from the one she loved. She could feel his firm lips on her soft lips and she couldn't help but moan a bit. After a few seconds, they pulled apart from each other. They both smiled and clasped their hands together. "I will always protect you, Kotori." Yuma told her softly. Kotori nodded with a smile. Yuma and Kotori then walked home, happy to have found their love.

* * *

><p>Oh wow! I can't believe that I wrote a kissing scene! But it's really short. Anyway, thanks for reading this story and thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you like my story. Anyway, stay tuned for the next story! Bye!<p> 


End file.
